


Prodigy

by Anonymous



Category: Final Fantasy VI, Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: 10 sentences but it's the thought that counts, 3 Sentence Ficathon, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29741613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Sometimes children have to grow up too fast.
Kudos: 1
Collections: Anonymous





	Prodigy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dee_Moyza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dee_Moyza/gifts).



> [Prompt:](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/168256.html?thread=10433856) Final Fantasy VI/Final Fantasy VIII, Celes & Quistis, prodigy
> 
>  **Prompter, please feel free to reject the gift for any reason!** I will deanon in due course.

Zell’s ramblings about Garden had finally started to make sense, and Celes turned to Quistis and asked, “They made you a teacher? At eighteen?”  
  
“Weren’t you an army general?” said Quistis pointedly.  
  
“That’s different,” Celes protested. “I wasn’t like the other children. They always told me I was special –”  
  
Quistis scowled. “I’ve heard that one before, too. As if that gives them the right to cheat anyone out of a normal childhood.”  
  
Celes thought back to those long days in the laboratory, shackled to a sedated esper, and said, “You're right.”


End file.
